fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinnia's First Day of School
Zinnia had always wanted to go to school because she loved to learn. She tried to imagine what her new school would be like. She pictured a lovely building, surrounded by trees, flowers, and swings. Well, there was a building, and there were children. So, regardless of what Crunchem Hall looked like, she was happy to be there. After all, any school is better than no school, isn't it? Shortly after Zinnia made her way into the courtyard where all the kids were playing, the doors to Crunchem Hall opened and the children started screaming and running away from it. Zinnia frowned in confusion and looked to see a tall cat-like woman with grey fur, fairly tan skin, green eyes, blue eyeshadow, and black hair. She wears a golden Egyptian-like headdress, gold armbands, black flats, a ruby cropped top with triangular sleeves beginning only from the top half, and a matching dress skirt with blood orange trimming and a ruby adorned in the center of the top. That was Mirage herself, but to the children and some members of the staff, she was simply known as "The Mirage." She started hitting a riding crop against her hand twice. The children all lined up but tried to stay away from her all the same. "You, detention," Mirage said suddenly with no warning towards one student. To another student, she made the comment of, "You're too small, grow up quicker!" Zinnia knew that she did not want to be in the cat lady's way, so she ran to find a hiding place. She found what looked like a sanctuary behind an old rusty ventilation shaft on the outside of the building, a hole in the wall if you would. She gasped as she peeked out, hoping to not get caught. "Hey!" Zinnia jumped back against the shadows. "Sorry!" Zinnia cried out silently. The second girl seemed to understand. "That's okay, it's much better than being out there." Zinnia knew she had to ask. "Is that my teacher?" The second girl knew it wasn't right. "No, that's the principal, Miss Mirage." Zinnia, hearing that, felt something was very wrong. She said, "You've got to be kidding!" The second girl wasn't kidding though. "Uh-uh." "You two squirts better skedaddle!" Another girl showed up suddenly, shocking them. "I'm not kidding! Mirage likes to snap a whip in there to see who's trying to hide!" The girl was slightly taller than the other two. The other two obeyed the taller girl and came out into daylight. The first girl Zinnia met was small, slender, and very pretty. She had tan skin, black hair, and blue-green eyes. She wore a pink hairband, a pink tunic with a red sash that had a yellow pattern, a red vest with pink trimming, and yellow bump patterns that surround the inside of the outer border a magenta tube top underneath, magenta bedlah pants, red Arab-style shoes. Zinnia grimaced. "I'm Zinnia." she reached out her hand to shake the girl's hand, and she took it, shook it and smiled. "Hana." The second girl was twelve years old, with tan skin, brown eyes, and short, messy black hair that has large protruding bangs in the front and cut mostly evenly at the bottom. She wears an orange loose tunic that goes all the way down to her ankles, a yellow sash around her waist, and wore a red ragged coat over it. "I'm Dhandi." she introduced herself to the other two. "Hi." Hana and Zinnia both said in unison. Zinnia then just remembered that Mirage carried a riding crop in her hands. "She doesn't really hit students with that riding crop, does she?" "No," Dhandi replied. "That's just mostly for scare. What she does is much worse." The scene faded to a flashback. "Take yesterday for example. Mirage takes a weekly visit to every classroom to show the teachers a thing or two about handling us kids. A kid in my class named Rami, a nice guy really, but he made a mistake. He got hungry and decided to eat two pieces of candy during her lesson." "And he got caught?" Zinnia guessed. "Yep." Indeed, Rami was a very handsome boy, with tan skin, brown eyes, and black hair. He wore a maroon fez, a matching sash around his waist, and matching Arab-style shoes, also wore a sky blue tunic, a navy blue vest, and tan pants. Indeed, as Mirage looked over the kids' writing, Rami looked at two candy pieces, and quickly put them in his mouth. Mirage noticed the boy eating the candies, made them spit them out, and picked him up, making him shout in pain thanks to her horrible, rough grip. All the other students noticed the groan and looked up with audible gasps. And then, Mirage launched poor Rami out the window as he screamed in despair. "Did Rami survive?" Dhandi sighed. "After being thrown out of the second story window? Yes, he's alive. He had to be put in the hospital after that, though." Hana then piped up, "The Mirage used to perform in the Olympics; Shot-put, Javelin, and Hammer Throw." "The hammer throw is her specialty," Dhandi told Zinnia. "So, does she do this all the time?" Zinnia asked with a confused expression on her face. Dhandi finally spoke up. "At least it's better than being put into the Chokey." "The Chokey?" Dhandi grimaced. "Yeah, the Chokey." Another flashback turned up again, revealing the Chokey. "It's a tall, narrow hole in the wall behind a door. You have to stand in a dripping pipe with jagged edges, and the walls have broken glass and nails sticking out of them." Mirage was then seen shoving Dhandi in that pipe, shouting, "Get inside, you festering ball of pus!" She slammed the door shut and locked it. Zinnia's eyes widened in shock and fear. "Does she puts kids in there?" "I've been in there twice." Dhandi frowned as her voice got quiet. "Sometimes, she leaves you in there all day." "Didn't you tell your parents?" Zinnia asked. Dhandi grimaced again. "They didn't believe me! I mean, would your parents believe you?" "Sixty lines after school, I must obey Miss Mirage!" shouted Mirage to another student nearby. Zinnia frowned. "No." She then noticed the Mirage getting closer to them. "Here she comes." She was not going to like the looks of all this. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Matilda Fanmakes